Meguriai
by DruidessQueen
Summary: "A Chance Meeting"... Years after the split of the Reikei Tantei, a certain fire demon becomes violently ill, but when neither science nor sorcery can save him, the kindness of a certain fox just might. K/H


Meguriai

("A Chance Meeting")

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply (that should cover everything, including the fact that I do not own Yuyu Hakusho nor take responsibility if any characters are harmed in the making of this fiction).  This story will be Yaoi pairing Hiei with Kurama; any complaints about this are irrelevant considering that I have cautioned you.  A rating will be given for every chapter, this one being PG, and a glossary will be included as well at the end of every chapter.  Onto the story…  

~*~*~*~

Prologue: Yokoku ("forewarning")

"Sir?  Mr. Minamino?"

Kurama started awake out of his reverie at the mention of his human name.  He took a moment to access the situation of where he was and why he was there.  A chair, a table, and pompous men in suits… of course, it was merely another staff meeting and another day of a boring existence being human.  

"Mr. Minamino, is everything alright sir?"  The man asked him again, with an edge to his voice that plainly said he did not really care either way. 

He winced at the name.  'Shuichi Minamino' was a good name, for anyone else besides himself.  He had gotten used to it over the years but he still did not accept it as his own.  How could he?  It was not the name itself he despised but rather the given meaning behind it; the façade of a perfect student, perfect son, and now perfect executive he had hid behind for so long.  The reality still being he will always see himself as a certain fox thief.  

He sighed and motioned the man to go on with his report, indicating he was listening but in truth his attention was still elsewhere.  He normally did not mind being human, most of the time anyway, but some days he just felt overwhelmed by the fact.  He often wondered if indeed he would ever return to his origins.

Things had definitely changed since he had become a partner to his stepfather in his successful business.  He had moved out to his own apartment for one, only seeing his mother every now and then when he was invited over for dinner.  His stepbrother was no longer around, instead attending a university in the States.  His time was hard pressed as well, he no longer saw the people he had served with during his days of Reikei Tantei, besides the occasional reunion once in a great while.  That was fine with all of them though considering they had their own busy lives to attend.

Kuwabara had actually become a government official, which was a big surprise to everyone, but a job he took very seriously.  Yukina and he were married and were now living together with two kids.  Yusuke wed Keiko, although Kurama heard he had a hard time getting up the nerve to propose, but it all worked out in the end with Keiko inheriting the family restaurant and making a few changes.  They now had a family of five, they included.  As for Koenma-sama and Botan, well it is always a struggle with royalty but last time he heard their hopes were high in that the Jr. Lord of the Dead would get his father's approval on the matter of matrimony.  

Hiei no one knew about.  He had not come back to the occasional get-togethers once although invited.  All anyone would say in the Makai was that he is still Mukuro's heir and under her command.  Whether they were actually together as a couple or not was anyone's guess.  Kurama had a strong suspicion it was otherwise, but he tried not to dwell on it too long.

His life on the other hand was his work and that was about it as far as duties go.  Every once in awhile he would escape to the country side and do a bit of conditioning training, there was no use in not being prepared, but that was the limits of his outside and social life.  

Not that his mother didn't put up a valiant effort to get him more involved mind you, she took every opportunity given to try and set him up with a nice woman she knew.  

Of course, it was all in vain, for Kurama had no desire whatsoever to marry or fall in love.  He decided long ago he could not make a commitment like that and have to leave it here once his time in the Nigenkai was up.  Not even for his mother would he give up his solitude anyhow.  His one sanctuary in his hectic daily life was at home where he could be himself… well almost anyway.

All of a sudden, everyone was beginning to rise and Kurama deducted that the meeting was over for now.  He would have to look over the notes his secretary wrote for him on the seminar later.  He moved to get out of his chair, trying to work a few kinks from his back and neck first, when he froze unexpectedly.  

Something was wrong.

The feeling just flew through him and in a split second was gone, leaving him very uneasy about the whole thing.  This was strange to say the least and entirely unnerving, he had not sensed anything quite like that since his days as a Spirit Detective.  There were not any traces of youkai or anything of that sort; it was just a bad sensation all together… the kind that usually happens during a kidnapping or when an attack is underway or even worse…

Someone cleared his or her throat and he nearly jumped from being disturbed.  He looked up to find the entire room of his subordinates staring at him from the door.

"You're sure you're alright sir…"  This time there was a hint of wry curiosity behind the unspoken question. 

"Fine, just fine" Kurama interjected curtly, carefully shaking his head to clear it and in denial of their concern.  "A little rest and I'll be back to normal by Monday."

Thank goodness, a break was finally coming up for him one he needed desperately. 

The employees looked back at him with doubt but then concurred, leaving the room, Kurama, and his thoughts behind.

~*~*~*~

Elsewhere in the demon world, another meeting concluded and another Youkai had been somewhat less than attentive throughout the whole conference.  

Hiei had been staring out of the window when he felt Mukuro's furious gaze upon him as the others took their leave.  He stifled a groan when he saw what was coming.  

He knew everything that went on between her and her underlings, so honestly, why did he have to be here?  He had of course pleaded his argument earlier on and failed miserably in getting the absence he had desired.  So he had tried to feign interest, he really had, but while politics were usually interesting enough, the more common affairs just flew by without him taking any notice.  

Mukuro was constantly scolding him for being so negligent, threatening to take away his rights as her heir and general, but he knew the threats were empty.  He was too valuable in the way of combat, his 'techniques' keeping the trainees in an almost indestructible order and he himself nearing invincibility.  He had job security all right, but she did look quite… displeased with him.

Finally being the first to look away from their staring contest she sighed dramatically, looking out the window he himself had been using as a distraction during the entire meeting. 

 "I really don't know what I am going do with you Hiei…," she began with the lecture both she and he knew by heart.  He sat through it with what he regarded as patience, even if he was fidgeting constantly, but he felt no remorse for his actions. 

_If only…no!_He tried to stop himself, nothing every came out of 'what ifs,' but still he could not help but wonder…

 _If only life was a bit more like… it used to be… but what in the seven hells am I missing?_

With that thought, about halfway through the reprimanding, something odd began to happen to him that had never before occurred.

He started to feel… ill.

Abruptly his head swam and for a moment, it seemed as though his vision had darkened a few shades.  He blinked a few times and it came back, though only replaced by a feeling of nausea and a headache no less, both being unheard of in demons.

_What the… what is wrong with me?_

He bit down hard on his lip but stranger still found himself to be lightheaded, was he shaking?  Why was his throat so dry?

Mukuro's expression became one of something akin to concern as she watched him, quickly placing her hand to Hiei's head, and withdrew almost immediately.  Hiei had a fever?  

That was not even supposed to be possible for a fire demon, she had never even seen this one catch cold in the last ten years she had been working with him!  Something was seriously off here and the look in his eyes told her he was thinking the same. 

"Go to bed.  Now" 

That was the only thing that passed between them before Hiei did his best to _hobble_ to the door, managing to make it halfway before stopping to gasp for breath.  Horror filled his eyes when he felt the weakness rush throughout his body.  The koorime could not even make it to his bedroom without aid!  

Doctors summoned immediately came and every diagnosis possible reviewed, from different poisons to the most unimaginable diseases and beyond.  Yet nothing quite fit the situation, how did Hiei become so violently ill with such strange combinations of sickness no less!  

Every time they would try to treat one symptom, a dozen more would appear!  They had to fight the demon to do it as well for Hiei loathed physicians and their medicines.  

Nothing was working however and as the days went on a silent panic was erupting in the empire, a cure being desperately sought after but not found. 

~*~*~*~


End file.
